Contigo aprendí
by LunitaBlack
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción Contigo Aprendí de Luis Miguel y en la pareja DracoGinny.Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos dos porque soy totalmente GinnyHarry,pero siempre hay una 1era vez para todo,ojala les guste y dejenme reviews!


Contigo aprendí.

Por:LunitaBlack.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Lo que está escrito en negrita son los fragmentos de ´´Contigo aprendí´´ de Luis Miguel.**

_Lo que está escrito en italics son los recuerdos del pasado_y el resto es el presente.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era la noche de Navidad,un joven rubio muy guapo,de alrededor de 20 años,estaba sentado en un lujoso sillón,mirando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea que estaba frente a él.

Se sentía tan sólo en ese momento.No tenía nadie a quién desearle una feliz navidad.Sus padres habían muerto hace ya tres años sirviendo a su amor,Voldemort.Todos los ´´amigos´´ que tenía también habían fallecido del mismo modo.Pero el no había muerto,a pesar de haber arriesgado su vida por otra persona,el aún estaba vivo.

**´´Voy a apagar la luz  
para pensar en ti  
y así, dejar volar  
a mi imaginación,**

**Ahi donde todo lo puedo  
donde no hay imposibles  
que importa vivir de ilusiones  
si asi soy feliz...´´  
**

_Los mortífagos avanzaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts.Había llegado el momento de la batalla final y nadie podía hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw y Griffindor,junto con los profesores y la Orden del Fénix estaban tratando de hacer todo lo posible por frenar los ataques,pero ya muchos habían muerto en el intento._

_Pero a él,que junto con el resto de los alumnos de Slytherin estaba del otro bando,nada de eso le importaba.Sólo le importaba el ascenso de su seños oscuro y la eliminación de todos los sangre sucias,muggles y los magos que no eran dignos de serlo._

_Pero la vida le tenía una sorpresa,algo que le haría cambiar su vida para siempre,un nuevo sentimiento que el nunca antes había experimentado:el amor.Y ese sentimiento llegaría de la mano de la persona que menos hubiera pensado enamorarse._

_En ese momento,Ron Weasley,su hermana y Hermione Granger se estaba enfrentando a un grupo de mortífagos._

_Aunque el no lo quisiera admitir,los tres eran excelentes magos y estaban muy bien preparados en defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_Pero la que más lo había sorprendido era Ginny Weasley.El nunca había imaginado que esa pequeña joven de 16 años podía defenderse también.En realidad nunca había notado nada de esa chica,las veces que le había dirigido la palabra sólo lo había hecho para insultar a su familia,a sus amigos o a ella misma,como buen Slytherin que era._

_En ese momento ella estaba peleando mano a mano con su mismísima madre,Narcissa Malfoy,una mujer despiadada que sólo pensaba en adorar a su señor y en torturar a la personas del mismo modo que lo hacía su hermana Bellatrix,con el maleficio Cruciatus._

_Al parecer Ginny ya había recibido varios de ellos pero aún se mantenía en pie,arriesgando su vida para salvar a los suyos y así ayudar a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo:Harry Potter._

_-Ya estoy cansándome de ti niñita,eres bastante poderosa pero no lo suficiente para igualarme a mí,así que ahora acabaré contigo-dijo Narcissa,mientras se preparaba para lanzar el Avada Kedavra._

_En ese momento el no sabe ni como ni porque lo hizo pero fue como si una fuerza interior lo impulsara a interponerse entre el hechizo de su madre y la pequeña Weasley._

_Semanas más tarde...._

_Draco Malfoy se despertaba en una habitación del Hospital San Mungo.Todo en su cabeza era confusión,no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.Lo último que recordaba fue el haberse interpuesto entre su madre y Ginny Weasley,cuando la mortífaga le lanzaba el hechizo a la joven.¿Por qué el había hecho eso?,¿qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento?,¿por qué luego de recibir el Avada Kedavra el no estaba muerto?...todo en su cabeza eran preguntas sin ninguna respuesta._

_Entonces cuando giró la cabeza ahí estaba ella,la persona que menos pensaba que iba a estar en su cuarto,velando por su recuperación._

_-Al fin despiertas,hace ya dos semanas que estabas en coma,pensamos que no despertarías jamás.Aún es imposible explicar como pudiste sobrevivir a aquel hechizo,nadie nunca lo había podido hacer a excepción bueno...de Harry._

_En ese momento Ginny Weasley rompió en llanto y ya no pudo seguir hablando._

_Entonces Draco comprendió:al parecer Potter había muerto.Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo,eso lo apenó mucho._

_-Ginny,¿puedes decirme que pasó?-preguntó el,tratando de ser lo más delicado posible,para no lastimarla,aunque el mismo no podía entender esto ni porque se apenaba por la muerte de Potter._

_-Lo que sucedió fue que Harry derrotó a Voldemort,pero al parecer el también murió,luego de una ardua búsqueda no pudieron encontrar ni siquiera su cuerpo.Todo es muy extraño,yo presencié la pelea final entre ellos dos y lo único que pude ver fue una luz muy brillante y después ninguno de los dos estaba.Todos lo dan por muerto,se convirtió en el gran héroe que salvó a la humanidad de las garras de Voldemort por segunda vez,sólo que esta vez ambos se fueron para siempre.Igual eso a ti no te importa,debes estar triste porque tu señor fue derrotado pero también estarás contento por la muerte de Harry-exclamó Ginny._

_Draco no supo que decirle,por lo que la chica siguió hablando:_

_-Sin embargo,debo agradecerte con toda mi alma por haberme salvado la vida,no entiendo porque lo hiciste,pero igual te lo agradezco,y estoy muy feliz de que estés vivo-le dijo ella,con una sonrisa triste en su rostro,mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pero ahora ella no estaba,de seguro estaba muy contenta con su familia,celebrando la Navidad y el regreso del gran Potter,el amor de vida,la persona que ella siempre había amado,que luego de 3 años y sin ninguna explicación lógica había regresado,contando que no se acordaba de nada de lo sucedido en todo ese tiempo.

Pero en todo ese tiempo que Potter no había estado,muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Draco Malfoy y en ese momento estaban acudiendo a su memoria a pesar de que el no quisiera recordarlas.

Luego de la derrota de Voldemort,Ginny y Draco se habían vuelto muy amigos.El había cambiado mucho y la causa de su cambio era ella.

Una persona dulce que a pesar de su dolor por la muerte del ser amado,lo había ayudado a superar la muerte de sus padres y le había enseñado que la vida te da más de una oportunidad para rectificar tus errores.Poco a poco,el fue aceptando que estaba enamorado de ella,desde que la conoció....

**  
**

_Draco y Ginny se encontraban sentados en un parque muy bonito,cerca de Hogsmeade,viendo el atardecer,mientras conversaban alegremente.Ellos se habían vuelto inseparables y todo el tiempo se los veía juntos,todos pensaban que eran algo más que amigos pero ellos sólo se reían al escuchar estos comentarios.Pero al parecer Draco se los había tomado en serio y decidió confesarle a Ginny algo que desde hace tiempo le estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza._

_-Ginny,necesito decirte algo que es muy importante para mí-comenzó Draco,fijando sus ojos grises en los celestes de ella._

_-Ayy Draco te has puesto muy serio de repente,¿pasó algo malo?,anda dime-se preocupó ella._

_-No es nada malo,pero me cuesta decirlo.Verás Gin,desde hace tiempo estoy sintiendo algo por tí,algo más que cariño de amigos._

_Eres la única persona que me conoce como realmente soy,gracias a tí he cambiado mi vida completamente.Lo haré más corto,estoy enamorado de tí y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo,se que no me corresponderás,se que aún amas a Potter y lo entiendo,pero por favor no me abandones...se que no debería haber hablado...._

_-Draco,Draco-lo interrumpió ella._

_-Deja de pensar que todo lo que haces en tu vida es un error.Aunque debo decirte que si cometiste un error ahora-le dijo Ginny._

_Draco se puso más pálido de lo normal y no pudo decir nada más._

_-El error que cometiste fue decir que yo no te correspondo,porque sí lo hago._

_Y a continuación ambos se fundieron en un hermoso beso,que fue el comienzo de una increíble relación que se prolongaría por un largo tiempo._

**´´Como te abrazare  
cuanto te besare  
mis mas ardientes anhelos  
en ti realizare **

Te morderé los labios  
me llenare de ti  
y por eso voy a apagar la luz  
para pensar en ti...´´

Mientras el fuego se consumía en la chimenea y el bebía elegantemente una copa de vino,recordó sus labios,sus ojos,su sonrisa,su hermoso cuerpo,sus tiernos y juguetones besos,las ardientes pero a la vez dulces noches que habían pasado juntos,jurando amarse eternamente.También recordaba todas las cosas que había aprendido de ella.

**´´Contigo aprendí  
que existen nuevas y mejores emociones  
Contigo aprendí  
a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones,**

**Aprendí  
que la semana tiene mas de siete días  
a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías  
y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí...´´**.

**  
**

_Ginny y Draco llevaban ya un año saliendo juntos y ese era el día de su aniversario.Para festejarlo,el la había llevado a cenar a un lujoso restaurante en Londrés,donde un grupo de músicos tocaban boleros y baladas de amor._

_Mientras cenaban,unos de los músicos tomó el micrófono y dijo:_

_-Bueno,espero que estén disfrutando la cena y nuestra música.La siguiente canción se llama ´´Contigo aprendí´´ y fue pedida por una persona que está cenando ahora en este lugar:el señor Draco Malfoy,que se la dedica con todo su amor a la persona con la que comparte su vida desde hace un año:Ginny Weasley.Esperemos que les guste este tema y que sean felices para siempre._

_Al escuchar esto,Ginny se emocionó mucho y besó a su novio con toda su fuerza,demostrándole así cuanto lo amaba._

_-Ginny,te amo tanto.En este año que estamos juntos mi vida cambió en todos los sentidos que te puedas aprendí que la vida tiene sentido,conocí el amor,los sentiemientos,un mundo nuevo apareció para mí desde el momento que me miraste sin entender porque te estaba salvando,llendo a una muerte segura.Y ahora te lo responderé,en ese momento no comprendía el porque de mi accionar pero luego de estar contigo todo este tiempo me di cuenta que lo hice porque inconscientemente ya te estaba amando,desde ese momento te empecé a amar._

Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por el bello rostro de Draco Malfoy,mientras recordaba los hermosos momentos pasados al lado de Ginny,pero ahora ella ya no estaba a su lado y a el no le quedaba más nada porque vivir.No tenía amigos ni familia,ella era la única persona que había estado en su vida desde que había ´´renacido´´.

Ahora su vida era un eterno tormento,ella ya no estaba para levantarle el ánimo,para apoyarlo en todo,para amarlo,y tampoco estaba para que él la amara.En ese momento en que estaba dando rienda suelta a su nostalgia,los peores recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_Ginny se apareció en el mismo lugar donde el estaba sentando en ese momento.Tenía la sonrisa más grande que el le había visto en toda su vida,aquella sonrisa demostraba verdadera felicidad._

_-Mi amor debo contarte algo muy importante._

_-Anda dime-dijo el,con un muy mal presentimiento en su interior._

_-Harry está vivo.Hoy a la mañana se apareció en mi casa.Dice que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido en el último tiempo y tampoco sabe como llegó a mi casa,¿no es fantástico?._

_Pero Draco no contestó,su vieja personalidad estaba volviendo a aparecer como la vuelta de su peor enemigo,al cual no sólo se enfrentaba por causas de la vida sino también por el amor de Ginebra Weasley._

_-No,no es fantástico.Por lo menos no para mi.Ahora tu correrás a su lado y me dejarás sólo,como siempre estuve.Claro,Potter nunca se fue de tu memoria,¿verdad?,y ahora que volvió podrás demostrarle todo el amor que nunca pudiste darle-le espetó Draco._

_Ginny se enojó mucho,ella tenía un gran temperamento a pesar de que lo demostraba poco ya que era una persona tranquila,que siempre estaba del mejor humor y que le daba fuerzas a las personas para no caer._

_-Draco no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi.Yo te amo a tí,¿acaso no te das cuenta?,eres un idiota,adiós._

_Y de este modo,Ginny se fue,dejándo al chico muy triste,sabiendo que había cometido un gran error con ella._

**´´Contigo aprendi  
a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna  
Contigo aprendi  
que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna **

Aprendi  
que puede un beso ser mas dulce y mas profundo  
que puedo irme manana mismo de este mundo...´´

Pero a veces la vida te da más de una oportunidad,como ella le había enseñado.Y a Draco le había dado varias ya.El timbre de su casa sonó y la enorme depresión de Draco desapareció al ver a Ginny en la puerta.

-Ginny,por favor perdoname.No puedo creer como te traté de ese modo.No lo merecías,te amo,te amo mucho y el temor a perderte me hizo reaccionar así.Eres lo único que tengo en esta vida,no me dejes por favor.

-Draco,ya lo sé.Por eso estoy aquí,feliz navidad amor,yo también te amo,y la vuelta de Harry no significa para mí nada más que el regreso de un buen amigo y de la persona que salvó al mundo.Pero la persona que yo amo y que me salvó a mi eres tú.

-No Ginny,tu me salvaste a mi,de ese mundo de oscuridad en el que solía vivir.Gracias a tí,soy quien soy ahora.

Y así se besaron con todo el amor y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y de este modo termina esta historia a través de la cual quise demostrar que las personas pueden cambiar su vida gracias al amor,la comprensión y que las cosas buenas se aprenden y así las malas desaparecen.Ojalá haya transmitido ese mensaje y aunque un poco tarde les deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS,que sus deseos se hagan realidad y que estén unidos con las personas que aman en estas fiestas,y no me refiero sólo a amor de pareja,sino de familia,amigos y seres queridos.

Los quiero mucho,

LunitaBlack!!!

02.49 am

29.12.04

**  
**


End file.
